


Tender

by mlordmlady



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, Romantic Doctor Teacher Kim 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlordmlady/pseuds/mlordmlady
Summary: Inspired because I found out Ahn Hyo Seop gave Lee Sung Kyung a suture set. Takes place during CEJ and SWJ's med school days.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin, Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Tender

Seo Woo Jin is turning a year older again. Nothing special, he just noticed when he woke up today. He got up to get ready for work before school, letting out a sigh of tiredness as he endures another day of battling the world again.

"Don't be late today!," read a text message from Cha Eun Jae. He almost forgot they are to meet after their classes to practice on her suturing skills. Rumors have been going around campus that they are together, to which Eun Jae is absolutely ignorant about--all she did was study and study and study. Woo Jin smiles at the thought that he'll be seeing her again today. 

"You are improving, you got here on time." She said as she reads something on a General Surgery book. Eyes fixed on the text, Woo Jin could not help but get lost in those honey colored eyes.

"Let's start. How are you getting on?" He said as he put down his bag and grabbed the stool nearest to her.

Most days are like this. Work, med school, and then after classes, he and Eun Jae would meet to continue their deal of helping each other. He appreciates how she's very organized--her notes are color-coded, and sometimes she even writes some info that would be helpful for him when he reads it. He hasn't mentioned he's found a tiny note listing all the pros and cons of med school she's thought of.

They were about to part ways when suddenly, Eun Jae pulled out something in her bag. 

"Ya, Seo Woo Jin, use this in our next class." Her hands trembled a little when she handed him a shiny suturing set--one that would come in handy for aspiring doctors like themselves. 

"What's this?" He replied, trying not to blush from the soft gesture he just received from the girl he's been crushing on. 

"You already know what that is. Bye, I need to go. Happy birthday."

She knows, she remembered--that's all that ran through his head. He was still trying to hide his smile as Cha Eun Jae exited the doors of the laboratory room.


End file.
